Last Goodbye
by drunkmalicious
Summary: Quando o treinamento para se tornar um cavaleiro de Atena começa, uma das coisas que mais repetem é que você tem que sempre estar preparado pra morte, te ensinam que em toda batalha, até mesmo na mais simples luta, você deve estar pronto para defender sua causa com a própria vida. Mas nunca te ensinaram a perder alguém.


**Ship: **MiloxCamus

**Categoria: **Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os créditos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e Shueisha. História criada sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Goodbye<strong>

Quando o treinamento para se tornar um cavaleiro de Atena começa, uma das coisas que mais repetem é que você tem que sempre estar preparado pra morte, te ensinam que em toda batalha, até mesmo na mais simples luta, você deve estar pronto para defender sua causa com a própria vida.

Mas nunca te ensinaram a perder alguém.

Você se ajoelha na frente da lápide dele, lendo o "aquarius" já com lágrimas nos olhos, te custava acordar e lidar com toda a realidade, e já se faziam 3 semanas.

3 semanas desde a invasão ao Santuário, onde aqueles moleques de bronze trouxeram a verdade à tona, 3 semanas de que seu amigo havia sido derrotado pelo próprio discípulo e que Atena te perdoasse, mas você preferiria viver em mentiras, pelo menos tinha ele ao seu lado.

3 semanas. Você contava todos os dias, desde que o cemitério do Santuário era mais visitado que a arena. Desde que todos iam rezar pela alma dos que se foram naquela batalha.

Você ia todos os dias, ficava ali ajoelhado, chorando na frente de seu túmulo, chorava sem sentir vergonha ou medo de que alguém visse um dos defensores de uma das casas zodiacais tão fragilizado.

Você chorava ali porque – de uma maneira imbecil – tinha esperança de que ele se levantasse e te desse um tapa, mandando você parar de chorar e arrumar algo de útil pra fazer, isso seria típico dele.

Achava engraçado alguém tão desapegado de sentimentos, ter o poder de causar tanta dor a uma pessoa, você não lembrava de ter se afetado tanto com uma coisa, como a morte dele o afetava.

Você queria que ele acordasse dizendo que só estava tirando uma com a sua cara, pra você poder planejar alguma vingança contra ele, mesmo sabendo que seria perda de tempo, Camus era o único que fazia seus planos mirabolantes de vingança ficarem em segundo plano.

Camus era seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. Com ele você compartilhava coisas que nunca imaginaria compartilhar com alguém, e mesmo com a fama que ele tinha, isso lhe era recíproco. Você consegue se lembrar das vezes que assistiu seus momentos de fraqueza, em silêncio assistia ele chorar, pois ele não permitia que você se aproximasse. Sentia-se extremamente honrado por ter sido um dos poucos – se não o único – que pode ouvir o som da sua risada, quando vocês fugiam para seu esconderijo e você dizia algo tão estúpido que ele não conseguia se segurar e ria. E pra você, seu riso era como o som da lira de Apolo.

E o que te matava, era saber que ele se foi sem ouvir a verdade da sua boca, sem ser através de gestos. Você o amava tanto, ele foi o melhor amigo que você poderia ter tido e o melhor amante que nunca teve. Tudo entre vocês era intenso demais, com uma profundidade que só vocês entendiam e ele deixava claro que seu sentimento era recíproco. Mas você, tolamente, achou que não eram necessárias palavras. Achou que teria bastante tempo para dizer que o amava, e esse foi seu maior pecado.

Nessa manhã sua primeira missão desde o ocorrido foi dada, você precisava daquilo, precisava sair do Santuário e ocupar a mente com outra coisa. O luto oficial do Santuário havia terminado há duas semanas, o seu terminava agora.

E agora você teria que se afastar, esperava que por muito tempo, não queria ter que voltar tão cedo. Não queria ficar num lugar onde tudo o faria lembrar de Camus, não por agora, não enquanto ainda se sentia culpado por nunca ter dito.

Você se levanta, iria sem despedidas, sem nada.

Porque não adiantava mais, ele havia partido sem escutar seu último adeus e seu primeiro _eu te amo_.


End file.
